


Bnha oneshots from The Underworld(

by CrazyPeachLady



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPeachLady/pseuds/CrazyPeachLady
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots made by me. I'm really good at oneshots but I don't have the commitment to write full length stories right now. So as an outlet for my creativity I'm going to write a bunch of oneshots. The oneshots(as of now) are only bnha, if I decide to change that I'll change the title and other stuff.Feel free to use the ideas to write a story, but you MUST tell me in the comments before you write to story and credit me for the base idea. I'll explain more in the first chapter!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just an introduction chapter really to explain some things before you start reading.

If you're not an writer and don't want to be then you can skip this page and go onto the next chapter. Read away!

If you are a writer you might want to read what is below.

If you like a one shot and want to play with it and make your own story that is fine. Just please ask me beforehand and credit me in your story. Also send it to me because I want to read it (人 •͈ᴗ•͈). Also if you need help with any aspect or world-building that I didn't explain and you need help on I will gladly help you. Also just want to say that I do world-build for these stories and they have plots it can just be hard for me to write them out and stay committed. Also if I say 'no', you can't use this oneshot'(I don't know why I would, but I'm putting this here) then don't use it. Have integrity.

If you want ME to turn a certain work into a full story please tell me and I will see what I can do. I've never really had people who really want to read what I wrote and that would honestly be a great motivation. I would not have a schedule but I would most definitely try to update at a normal rate. This scenario would only happen if the oneshot got a high demand. Mostly because I'm don't necessarily believe that I'm terrible at writing, I can just be terrible at being consistent with writing and I stress myself out trying to stay committed, so if you guys really want and I REALLY like the oneshot, I'll write it but don't expect three updates a week.

If you want to try to co-write a story you'll have to ask me. If I say 'no', it's not personal. I just might not be inspired by the oneshot you picked, or I'm not very in to writing at the moment. I wouldn't want to be a useless co-writer, it wouldn't be fair to you. Or if you want to have me co-write a story that isn't in this book, well like I keep saying, just ask! I'll always give a response and a reason.

That's it for now. Please enjoy the stories ahead!(✿^‿^)


	2. Secret Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there is a mysterious singer on YouTube. Wonder who it could be? 乁[ ◕ ᴥ ◕ ]ㄏ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading tell me who YOU think the mystery singing is going to be. I would like to hear your guess. Enjoy the chapter (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

"He's so cute!" Mina squealed as she watched a video on her phone. All of the Class 1-A girls were either behind her or beside her watching along.

"He's wearing a mask that covers half of his face and a beanie and hat that cover his hair, kero. You can only see his eyes and part of his cheeks. Why do you find him cute?," Tsu inquired. Momo and Jirou voiced their agreement. Mina gasped indignantly.

"He's cute because of his eyes and his cheeks! Just look at those baby cheeks and he has eyes like Todoroki's, he's gorgeous!," Mina exclaimed as she pulled up a picture of the boy from his Instagram and shoved the phone into the other girls faces. Todoroki raised his head slightly at the mention of his name. Uraraka and Toru laughed at Mina's outburst while the other girls admired the picture they had shown. 

\------

_ **The picture was of the boy sitting in his desk chair in front of his computer with his editing software up in the background, editing the video for that day. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie, hood up with a black beanie on and he had a plain black mask covering most of his face. The light from the ceiling light was catching his heterochromatic eyes, making them look like they were sparkling. His blue and green eyes were the center of the photo. From the way the edges of his eyes were wrinkled you could tell he was smiling.** _

The caption for the photo had been 'Cover for 'What' the Use of Feeling Blue' should be up tommorow. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy lately!'

TiredBunny💤🐰(✔️)@NightBunny * 12h ago

Replies: 11.4k Likes: 108k

\---------

@AlienQueen: Okay, but how is so cute even with a mask???!!? I just want to jgjxjkfjfmfn

Replies: 176: Likes: 33.4k

\---

TiredBunny💤🐰(✔️)@NightBunny: @AlienQueeni: Ahh!🙈 Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not that cute😅

Replies: 175: Likes: 21.6k

\---

@AlienQueen:@NightBunny: 1: I love the fact that you reply, what a king 👑. I Stan. 2: your reply just made you even cuter, the audacity that you have to give me heart attacks by being cuter😭

Replies: 174: Likes: 15k

\--------

@Solangeloshipper: Take your time, your health is more important than a video! True fans will wait for you!

Replies: 27: Likes: 29.1k

\---

TiredBunny💤🐰(✔️)@NightBunny:@Solangeloshipper: Thank you for caring so much😊! I've been fine, just more worn out recently. I'll make sure to take care of myself though.❤️👍

Replies: 26: Likes: 12.2k

\--------

@SoRrY-hEaThEr: I'm about to kidnap this adorable bunny. who's with me?

Replies: 90: Likes: 28.2k

TiredBunny💤🐰(✔️)@NightBunny: Please don't, I don't want you to get arrested😊. Also I have more videos to edit.

Replies: 89: Likes: 24.2k

\------------

"He is quite adorable now that I look at him in a better light. His replies to his fans are also quite cute," Momo cooed. The video they had been previously watching was NightBunny singing in a dim blue light.

"And he's a great singer," Jirou commented, the rest of the girls nodded in agreement at Jirou's praise.

"And he can dance, like really dance!" Mina shouted which made all the boys who weren't looking at the group of girls turn around.

"Who are guys talking about?" Kaminari asked, wondering who all the girls were fawning over.

"NightBunny! He's a singer and dancer on YouTube, he has like three million subscribers!" Toru explained. Most of the boys simply said 'oh' and turned around. Those were the boys who knew who NightBunny was.

"I still don't know who you're talking about," Kirishima admitted sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed about not knowing.

"I don't know who you are talking about either," Todoroki said, mostly to Momo since she was closest to him. Mina motioned for both boys to come by her desk and look at her phone. Once the boys had made it to her desk she had gotten a YouTube notification from NightBunny.

\----

YouTube * Now 

NightBunny(✔️)

Steven Universe (What's the Use of Feeling Blue) Cover

\---

"Let's watch that one! I've been waiting for that cover," Ochako exclaimed, not hiding her inner fangirl. Mina clicked on the notification and turned her phone on the side. She used her pop socket to keep the phone up. And because she had no shame she turned her phone up to it's max volume. The girls plus Todoroki and Kirishima crowded around her desk and the phone.

\-------

[Listen to Video Here!](https://youtu.be/rN1lqNgGBPw)

\--------

_ Aah-haa-haa, aah-haa-haa _

_ Aah-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa _

_ Aah-haa-haa, aah-haa-haa _

_ Aah-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa haa haaaaa _

_ Why would you want to be here? _

_ What do you ever see here? _

_ That doesn't make you feel worse than you do? _

_ And tell me, what's the use of feeling... Blue? _

_ Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her? _

_ Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue? _

_ An army has a use; they can go and fight a war _

_ A sapphire has a use; she can tell you what it's for _

_ An agate terrifies; a lapis terraforms! _

_ Where's their Diamond when they need them, Blue? _

_ You've Got To Be A Leader Blue _ !

\----

A few people flinched at the unexpected intensity and emotion in his voice

\---

_ Yes, of course we still love her... _

_ And we're always thinking of her... _

_ But now there's nothing we can do, so tell me... _

_ What's the use of feeling? _

_ What's the use of feeling? _

_ What's the use of feeling, Blue? _

_ Oh, how can you stand to be here with it all? _

_ (Here with it all!) _

_ Drowning in all this regret... _

_ Wouldn't you rather forget her? _

_ Ohh, won't it be grand to get rid of it all? _

_ ( Rid of it all!) _

_ Let's make a plan and attack! _

_ Start looking forward and stop looking back! _

_ Oh, yes, of course we still love her... _

_ And we're always thinking of her... _

_ Don't you know I miss her, too? _

\----

"Those high notes though," Mina whispered. Everyone around her nodded in agreement.

\----

_ But, tell me... _

_ What's the use of feeling... _

_ What's the use of feeling... _

_ What's the use of feeling... _

_ Mmm-hmm-hmm, mmm-hmm-hmm _

_ Mmm-hmm-hmm-hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm-mmmm _

\--

_ Remember, make sure your drinking warm or room temperature water before, during and after you sing. It helps your throat so when your screaming it won't hurt it that much. Probably. Click these links right here, I'd really appreciate it, love y'all! _

\-------

"Wow, he's amazing!," Kirishima exclaimed," he has a lot of emotion in his voice. The strength he had at 'You've got to be a leader Blue,' was….manly! 

"He has a great range," Todoroki said simply. Not hiding the fact that he enjoyed the video, but not being outwardly excited like Kirishima.

"I know, I'm pretty sure he can sing higher than me!" Toru admitted.

"His dances are even better, we should watch some after class," Uraraka suggested as she eyed the clock, class was going to start soon and no one wanted to face Aizawa's wrath. The group voiced their agreements to the idea as they made their way to their seats.

Little did the group know NightBunny could hear their praises. A green haired boy at his desk in the front room was blushing a vibrant red. He was trying to pat his face covertly to get himself to calm down, but it was hard to when his classmates had been complimenting him all morning. Well…. technically, they weren't complimenting him. They were complimenting, NightBunny.

But that didn't really matter when they were one and the same.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was obvious wasn't it, lol. Anyway tell who you thought it was at the very beginning. 
> 
> Also leave a comment about what you think of the chapter and any typos you see. Thanks for reading(◕ᴗ◕✿).


	3. Dragons: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This AU was originally just made with some OC's and it wasn't actually a bnha fanfic. Funnily enough the OC's were actually really similar to certain Bnha characters. So about a year later(now) on I decided to change the characters and change some dialogue one of the big plot points(it didn't work with the new characters). I decided to change it because I thought it was a good base to start off with for a Bnha oneshot. Or maybe a story.👀

“Why did you bring me here with you on this shitty little 'quest'. We both know that the only people who talk about dragons are those drunk people coming out the taverns and those bounty hunters. And even if you did find a dragon, which you won't because they don't exist, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone,” Bakugou complained as he sat in a tent made of brown linen. The tent was set in a clearing that was surrounded by a forest of oak wood trees.

“Why not,” Midoriya asked, interested in what he had to say.

“Are you actually asking me why? They are going to eat you, you idiot. Do you really think that a dragon is going to give up easy prey? No way,” he answered. 

"What makes me easy prey?" Midoriya asked, as he looked up from the journal he had previously been writing in.

Bakugou let out a small laugh," Are you kidding me? You look and act like a goddamn bunny. You're jumpy as hell for no fucking reason and you used to run away to your little hole whenever someone made a loud noise. You stutter when you're embarrassed or afraid, and when someone pets your head you make a dumbass little noise because it feels nice."

Midoriya rolled his eyes, but he knew that Bakugou was right, in a general sense(he still didn't believe that he purred when someone would pet his head) . A predator is not just going to let its prey get away, and even if he didn't like it he knew that he was quite small and seemed defenseless. He was perfect prey, even to humans sometimes. He used to get picked on a lot by other boys in the village for being a runt, so small and docile. He used to run at the first sign of danger, but that changed after he became friends with Bakugou. Bakugou was someone who didn't really seem to hesitate. He was the leader of just about all the kids in the village. They always followed him and his glowing aura, and no one dared to challenge him or do anything to aggravate him(on purpose). Except Midoriya.

The first time was a complete accident. They were both about nine years old. Bakugou had been leading his group across a log bridge that went across a small creek. He was chanting some song and others sang with him. He got distracted and fell. Everyone else simply gasped at the sight. Not Midoriya, before he could even think he was already in the the stream holding his hand out to Bakugou. Bakugou stared in shock at Midoriya's hand, he looked up at Midoriya's eyes and glared at him as he slapped his hand away. He stood up and pushed Midoriya down into the stream, yelling that he 'didn't need help from a dumb bunny' as he walked away. That's how Midoriya's nickname as 'The Bunny or 'Bunny' was created.

“What's so funny,” Bakugou inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm just thinking about how you were an insecure and problematic child and I was the one who brought you out of your shell, Kacchan," Bakugou rolled his eyes, but a smile was evident on his face as his eyes met Midoriya's.

“You wanna know what's funny? The fact that that cold-hearted and adventure seeking child was friends with a goddamn runt who didn't know how to shut the fuck up or throw a punch to save his life. The child had to teach the bunny how to survive because on his own he would've ended up in one of those houses for unmarried women."

Despite how harsh the duo's words sounded, it was all good natured. Bakugou and Midoriya were twenty-two and twenty-one respectively, they had long gotten past their issues from when they were younger. Their laughter was drowned out by the sound of a thundering roar.

“Izuku,” he whispered, which was rare for the blonde to do” What was that?” Even though Bakugou hated to admit it, but, out of the two of them Midoriya was better at identifying animal sounds, and he had never heard that sound before. All he knew was that it wasn't friendly and it wasn't far away.

“Nothing good,” Midoriya answered while making sure to lower his voice. He carefully began to put his notebook and other important belongings into his backpack. He didn't know how well the creature could hear and didn't want to take any chances,“Should we run?” Midoriya asked, still whispering.

“If it's what I think it is then probably not, predators love a good chase.”

“But some predators like to be sneaky and if we act like we don't know that it is there then it could jump on us. We should run before it gets too close,”. The green haired boy explained.

The blonde looked at the green haired man and analyzed his words. He was right, if they stayed they wouldn't have a chance against such a large animal as unprepared as they were, but if they run they might be able to get away. Bakugou was prideful, but not suicidal. Bakugou nodded his head confirming that he was going with Midoriya's idea. The blonde began to hurriedly put important belongings into his bag as Midoriya did earlier. This situation was nothing new to the two boys, gathering up their belongings so they could quickly get away.

“Wait,” Midoriya whisper shouted. He lifted up his pillow and pulled out a dagger from underneath it. Earlier on, a group of elves(that Midoriya thought were friendly, Bakugou was skeptical) stole most of their weapons from right under noses, all they had were the weapons that were under their pillows.

“What are we going to do, stab its ankles?” The blonde whispered angrily.

“If stabbing it's ankle makes it slow down at least a little bit, then yes I am going to stab its ankles,” Midoriya said defiantly.

They both stopped talking and realized that it was quiet, all they could hear was each other's breathing. Both boys tensed as they heard a flapping noise close by, and not too long after they heard a 'thump’. They heard the same noise again, but this time there seemed to be two animals instead of one. Midoriya turned to look at Bakugou, only to find the blonde already staring back at him. His red eyes filled with worry and uncertainty that only Izuku was allowed to see. Midoriya tried to smile reassuringly at Bakugou, but his smile began to waver as he heard the animals getting closer. Only one question was on their mind.

_ What the hell we gonna do now _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you read the title you know that this was only part 1. Part two should be out soon. Once I'm done rewriting it I'll post it. Also tell me about any mistakes in my writing. I would appreciate it.
> 
> Remember to Kudos and Comment to let me know you like my ones-hots!
> 
> Have a good day, night or afternoon wherever you are(◕ᴗ◕✿)


	4. My Diabolik Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A draft that I found in Google Docs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary says, this was literally just a draft that I found in my notes. This little short first came about when I was in between my phase of Diabolik Lovers and My Hero Academia and I was thinking about how these guys didn't have any crossovers so this became a thing.

"Shu! Let him go, I'm not playing your games," The lovely original protagonist shouted at the blue eyed boy.

_"Thanks author."_

_"My pleasure."_

"Why should I let him go?" The blue eyed boy asked as he lazily turning his head and attention toward Marilyn. However his grip on the green eyed and haired boy's collar didn't waver.

"Because I said so and because I'm the one who keeps your brothers from annoying you while your sleeping. Also because snatching people by the collars for no reason isn't in any way shape or form 'being nice' like I said to do before we got here," Marilyn explained, loudly might I add.

"When is Shu nice," Ayato laughed.

"Shut up Mr. 'Where's my takoyaki'," Marilyn yelled, already irritated with the blue eyed sadist. She wasn't in the mood to hear Ayato speak, or anyone else for that matter unless they were going to help her save Midoriya.

"How about you shut up Ms. 'I can't swim'," he retorted.

"That was from blood loss you fucking bastard,"Marilyn screamed. Marilyn was ready to punch the Ayato in his nose, Ayato could sense that and went with the best option.

"I'm going to the bathroom, so I can get away from her crazy ass. See ya," he ran out of the room. Marilyn chased him out of the room and started telling down the hallway.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT YOU PANSY ASS BITCH!" Marilyn stepped back into the room and saw that most of Class 1-a was frightened. Todoroki, was indifferent as he usually is and Bakugo was looking quite content about the fact that there was now someone else in this class that had a backbone (in his opinion). Midoriya was relieved though, not because of Marilyn yelling, no, it was because Shu was so distracted that he let go of him and he was now able to run back to the safety of his friends.

Marilyn stepped up to Midoriya and bowed. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. These guys aren't the most ...sociable people you could meet. I'm basically their live-in caretaker and I have to be with them at all times or they can get out of control. Shu most likely went after you because you seemed skittish or nervous, he's a bit of a sadist."

"By a bit, you mean a lot and that's coming from me," Laito corrected. "Yes, coming from the pervert that's alot," Marilyn laughed.

"Mari~chan, that hurts my heart that you still think of me that way," Laito sniffled. He was making a pouty face and he had taken his hat off. Some of the girls awed at him. He was just that cute, but Marilyn wasn't falling for that shit…..okay she did but y'all don't need to say anything about it.

"Fine. To be truly honest you haven't been perverted at all, just flirty and I'm glad you aren't like that any more." Laito didn't expect her to actually say anything like that, especially in front of people. He was slightly embarrassed, something that he wasn't used to feeling. So he broke down and started to whisper incoherent words as he blushed.

"Laito.exe has stopped working," Subaru said with a slight smile. He was hiding himself away in the commotion of his brothers, just observing them being stupid. If Reiji was here he would be having a heart attack he thought. That thought brought a smile to his face. He looked up and noticed that Marilyn had actually laughed at what he said. He wasn't exactly prepared for her to laugh, he was just copying something that he heard her say a few weeks ago when Reiji had a breakdown about how someone was moving his stuff three centimeters to the right. Nonetheless her laughing made him blush and he had started to have his own mental breakdown.

"Looks like Subaru.exe has stopped working now," Marilyn laughed," Anyway I'm going to apologize now for anything that they do in the future, it's inevitable."

"I am inevitable," Ayato said as he walked through the door.

"Thanos!" Kaminari exclaimed while snapping out of his thoughts. Thoughts of what, you may ask. **Memes**. Kaminari's outburst was ignored as Marilyn turned to attack Ayato, but she stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....was it good? Please give me feedback on my characterization, I always wonder if I'm doing a good job when I try to put characters in situations different from canon. Also if I made this a fanfiction it would most definitely be tagged 'crack treated seriously'.
> 
> Also I want to know what students do you think would get along with each vampire(s), or could even have a relationship with them (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧.(Shu/Izuku/Todoroki is appealing and worrying at the same time if I'm being very honest with you. I don't remember but I think it was one of the plans I had for this story.)
> 
> Tell me if you want more of this AU because now that I've brought it back I really love it.
> 
> Have a Good Day, Night, or Afternoon wherever you are.(*˘︶˘*).｡*♡


	5. Dragons (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Dragons AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the double update today. Tell me about any mistakes in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy( ◜‿◝ )♡

“ _ I’m hungry.” Kaminari _ whined

_ “You're always hungry, what's the difference now _ .” Todoroki growled out. Kaminari had been complaining about food since they had first left the mountains….four hours ago. They were now going back home and we're about an hour's flight from the mountain. Kaminari had been complaining for seven hours

_ “I'm actually hungry this time.” _

_ “That's what you said about twenty minutes ago,”  _ Mina said as she flew ahead of Kaminari.

_ “ I mean it this time,” _ he exclaimed _ ,” and I smell something.” _

_ “What is it, a piece of wood?”  _ Mina laughed _.  _

__ Kaminari roared in frustration, then he dove towards the ground.

_ “Not again,” Todoroki sighed,” you have to stop provoking him, Mina. This is the sixth time on this trip alone you've gotten him to do that.”  _ Todorki never understood why he was always the one who had to go on scouting trips with those two. If anyone had the patience to handle those two it was Iida or Tsu. Todoroki didn't have patience he just had restraint, if he didn't he would've frozen them a long time ago. Scratch that, he's already frozen them. He would've  _ left _ them frozen a long time ago.

__ Mina didn't reply to Todoroki as she dove towards the ground after Kaminari, Todoroki followed after her. Todoroki could see Kaminari’'s sunflower yellow scales, with a few stripes of black around the tail, shimmer in the sun's light as he flew down to the ground and he could also see Mina's pink rose colored scales. As Todoroki landed he sat beside Mina who was watching Kaminari sniff away at the ground.

_ “I don't know what it is, but I smell something that's alive. I think that it's a human, wait, two humans!” _ Kaminari exclaimed. He started to walk toward a small brown tent, made of what Todoroki presumed to be linen. He didn't know much of human materials so it could have been anything else, but linen is what dragons used for some of their clothes in their human forms.

_ “What are you doing, we don't eat defenseless humans,”  _ Todoroki reprimanded.

“ _ I'm not going to eat them, you should know me better than that. I'm just trying to show authority by scaring them,” _ Kaminari explained. Todoroki was confused, how had the dragon, who was just complaining moments ago that he was hungry, now want to simply scare some humans?

_ “So you're bored,”  _ Mina stated. 

_ So, it was boredom that made him not hungry? _

_ “Pretty much, now be quiet. I'm mostly talking to you, Mina, because you like to ruin my fun, unlike my buddy Todoroki,”  _ Kaminari said as he looked at the half red and white dragon.

_ “Call me buddy again and I will freeze your mouth shut,”  _ I snarled. Kaminari shivered, as if he was reliving the last time Todoroki froze him, then turned back to the tent. He nudged the tent. I heard a small noise, it was muffled so I looked to Mina to see if she heard it as well. She was already looking at me so I assumed that she had heard the noise too. Kaminari obviously heard the noise because he nudged the tent again, but this time a little harder. Instead of hearing a noise we saw two humans run out of the tent. One had short and unruly green hair and was smaller than the other boy, who had spiky blonde hair. They were both running with backpacks that surprisingly enough didn't slow them down too much.

Kaminari's eyes focused on the humans. His amber eyes narrowed and became snake-like as he began to run after the humans. Using his wings to propel him forward.

_ “Kaminari, no!”  _ Mina shouted through the mind link. Mina started to run after Kaminari.  _ Idiots.  _ Todorki began to flap his wings and soar above them, he was already ahead of Kaminari. Todorkoki looked down to see that one of the humans had stumbled. __

_ Are you kidding me? Now is not the time to mess up. _

Before Todoroki could even blink, the blonde haired human had taken a shiny metal from the other human and stabbed Kaminari's foot. Kaminari let out a roar of agony. Todoroki's eyes widen.

" _ Kaminari! Don't-"  _ Todoroki yelled, but he was too late. A blinding light filled the clearing. Luckily, Todorkoki was far enough away(and his scales were hard enough), he only felt the static from Kaminari's lightning burst. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Mina, or the humans who got the full effect of the lighting. From his spot up in the air Todorki could see Mina who had collapsed onto the ground. Denki's lighting was more effective on her than most other dragons because her body and scales were a lot softer due to her ability to secrete acid. Todorki could also see the two humans lying on the ground, their skin was littered with burns mostly wherever they were wearing metal.

Todoroki waited a moment to make sure the electricity dispersed a bit more before he went into the clearing. Kaminari, who was still in a feral state, growled Todoroki as he saw him come near him.

_ That means that he still isn't the right state of mind, he has enough sense not to growl at me like that.  _

Todoroki stopped himself a few feet from the ground and roared at him as a way to show who was in charge. Kamanari shrunk down and stepped back towards Mina, and even though she was somewhat upset with him she began to soothingly nuzzle his neck as a comforting gesture. Any rash movements so soon would have made him feral again . Todoroki knew that this situation was caused by Kaminari's hunting instincts, he supposed that he couldn't blame him…. too much. Todorki turned back to see if the humans had (hopefully) woken up and left already, but no they were still there. Just as unconscious as before.

_ How was he going to explain this to Momo? _

__ " _ Listen. Because of Kaminari,"  _ Todoroki said as he glared harshly at the yellow dragon. Said dragon looked away bashfully," _ we are now responsible for these...humans. We have to get them healed." _

_ “We could take them back to Mei, she probably has a potion or something to help them. Anyway we owe it to them, since my oaf of a best friend is the reason they're like this,”  _ Mina said through the mind link. Kaminari was now sitting away from Mina with his head down and tail wrapped around himself, he was upset that he had gotten out of control again.

" _ Mei's too risky. She would want to do experiments on them, and Chiyo isn't an option. She's been tending to Yagi, and I don't know who is taking over her office for the time being." _

__ " _ It's Kiri! He told me about it before we left. We can take him to Kiri. He can keep a secret!"  _ Kaminari exclaimes.

_ “Fine, we can go to Kirishima. Mina, carry the humans in your talons. Remember to be careful with them, they're fragile,”  _ Todoroki directed.

" _ I don't think it's a good idea for me to hold them, I still feel electrically charged. I could hurt them."  _ said Mina, genuinely frowning at giving up the chance to hold a living human. She had always been fascinated in the small creatures. Wondering how they could live their whole lives being so small, and even tinier when they're born.

Todoeoki frowned at the prospect of having to hold two _very_ _small_ creatures in his hand. Some would say that Todoroki thought that he was too high of status to touch little humans or other animals. In reality it was simply the fact that he couldn't find it in him to hurt little animals who didn't hurt him, and him being near them would hurt them. So he stayed far away.

" _I'll carry them back,"_ Todoroki huffed as he made his way to the humans, careful not to step on them. He began to flap his wings so he was not touching the ground, he scooped to the humans into his talons. The green haired one on his left, the blonde on his right.

_ “Is everyone ready,”  _ Todoroki asked as he looked at Mina and Kaminari from his spot slightly above ground. Kaminari was still upset about his loss of control. He knew that Mina would tell Aizawa, then he would have less free time with Shinsou and more training to control himself.

_ “Yeah,” _ Kaminari answered _. _

_ “Yes,” _ Mina answered as she eyed the humans in Todoroki's talons.

Todoroki took off first, he was already irritated about how much time they had wasted and their new "friends" they had picked up on the way.

_ We'll be lucky to make it to the mountains by sundown. _

_ “Woah! Todoroki, slow down!”  _ Kaminari exclaimed as he started to flap his wings harder trying to catch up with Mina and Todoroki. Todoroki sped up, Mina sped up as well. Both did it for completely different reasons.

_ “You guys are doing it on purpose now,” _ Kaminari complained.

_ “Good observation,”  _ Mina laughed _ ,” you'll have to go faster if you want to catch up to us. Consider this extra training.”  _ Kaminari scrunched up his snout at the words “extra training,” but Todoroki knew that he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to have a race with Mina.

Kaminari started to flap his wings faster. He was trying to catch up, but he would have to do better to catch up with Mina, especially if he wanted to catch up with Todoroki. Todoroki was easily one of the fastest fliers in the mountains, besides Iida of course. His whole lineage was of dragons made for speed.

_ “Last one to the mountains is a rotten dragon egg,”  _ Mina exclaimed. Kaminari roared at that statement, agreeing to the challenge.

Todoroki sighed.  _ Children. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Are you liking this AU? Should I continue it? (I probably will continue anyway, I really like it). How was the characterization? Also, Corona got me out of school so I'm going to be writing a lot more. I have nothing to do. That's a lie I have a packet, but I'm not worrying about it today or tomorrow.
> 
> Have a Good Day, Night, or Afternoon wherever you are! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)


	6. Chapter 6

Daisuke's&Haru'sbitch😜💦(✔️)@thatbishLynn: @NightBunny I know this seems forward, but do you wanna collab? Like, you have the voice of an angel and I need that in my life. So dm if you wanna collab, and if you don't want to that's fine. Still dm though, I need friends.👀 

*52 minutes ago

Replies: 173k. Likes: 1.8mil

_______

"Oh my God! Have you guys looked on Twitter!" Mina squealed as she bounded into the classroom. Her uniform was disheveled, and her blazer was on backwards with the opening in the back, obviously thrown on with urgency. Everyone had already arrived to class, which was a miracle considering they had Denki in their class who was often late because of his habit to oversleep. They also had Sero who would sometimes read manga until three in the morning.

"No, what happened Mina?" Momo asked, genuinely concerned for her friend's mental stat and you couldn't really blame her. Her blazer was on his  _ backwards _ and with further examination it looked that her shoes were on the wrong foot as well. Is she missing a sock? Anyway.

"Yeah. You look like a crazy woman." Kaminari laughed.

"Shhhh." Mina hissed," this isn't about me! This is about a potential collab between Caramel and Night Bunny!"

"WHAT!?" Uraraka and Toru screamed, alarming everyone in the room and causing those near them to flinch. It also caused Iida to lecture the two about volume. The two girls said apologies but they weren't really listening. Midoriya's eyes widened, he tried to stealthily pull out his phone. He hadn't checked Twitter that morning.

"Yeah! Look, I have it open. Lynn posted a tweet asking NightBunny for a collab and to dm her for details!" This caused uproar in the classroom as most people started chatting and pulling out their phones, while most had at least heard of and enjoyed NightBunny, Caramel was another thing entirely. She was an incredibly popular singer, and even if you didn't listen to her music you knew her. She had started out as an actor in musicals then she began to write songs of her own and her career took off from there. 

"It's the collab that we never knew we needed,"Sero said. Kaminari put a hand on Sero's shoulder.

"But do we deserve it?" Kaminari said, feigning seriousness.

"I mean not really," Jirou answered.

"But we oh so desperately need it now that we know about it," Mina continued.

"Or we will die never knowing what two angels sound like singing in harmony," Uraraka said as she threw her head back and put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up! It's too early for all of this bullshit!" Bakugou snarled. His complaints fell on deaf ears as everyone continued talking. Iida didn't even try to reprimand him about appropriate language in the classroom, he already knew that Bakugou was a lost cause. The blonde sneered to himself as he put in ear buds so he could tune everyone out. If he was listening to Night Bunny then it was no one's business but his own.

*To be continued*

...

As its own story!! The story is up in my account as of now. I have fell in love with this au and I really want to make it a story. It's called 'Secret Idol' on my profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I wanted to say. Back to your regularly scheduled program whenever I write the next one shot. It should be sometime this month.(◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
